Fozzie and Doris for Life transcript
Prologue: The Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Well, everybody, it's a lovely peaceful morning, there's no rainstorm clouds to get us worried about." Miss Piggy: "Good thing, 'cause all of my beautiful flower plants need to be safe and secure to bloom out there." Fozzie walks right into the dining room with a gift bag in his right hand. Kermit: "Hey, Fozzie, what's that you got here?" Fozzie: "It's a gift bag for Doris, Kermit, I'm giving this to her when she arrives here." Kermit: "Oh good, you found somebody who really loves your jokes." Fozzie: "Yeah right, Heavily except Statler and Waldorf for instance." Scooter: "Well she should be here any single minute now." Fade to a black screen...... Tune Music In Background Kermit: "It's time to get things started again." [Short Version Of The Muppet Show Theme Tune In Background] Scene 1: Outside the Muppet Family Boarding House/waiting for Doris Kermit: "Okay, everybody, Doris Bruins should be here any single minute now." Gonzo: "We heard she's arriving here in a taxi cab." Fisher-Reynolds Street Doris is riding in Stanley's taxi cab......... Doris: "Thanks for giving me a ride in your taxi cab, Stanley, I really appreciate it, I can't wait to see Fozzie when I get back home to the boarding house." Stanley: "You're welcome, Doris, anytime." Stanley and Doris continue driving around in the taxi cab and they go from Fisher-Reynolds Street to Oz-Hunt Park to Bowie-Weilder Street to Paxton-Haygarth Street. Back outside the Muppet Family Boarding House Fozzie: "Oh boy, I can hardly wait 'til she sees what I got for her." Walter: "So can I, Fozzie, we'll just wait 'til she arrives." Bean notices Stanley's taxi cab coming right up to their drive way. Bean: "Look, here she comes right now!" Stanley and Doris pull right up to the driveway and Doris comes right outta Stanley's taxi cab. Fozzie: "Hey, Doris, you're here, look what I got for you from the gift shop." Doris: "Oh really, Fozzie, what did you get for me?" Fozzie: "Behold," Fozzie takes out a plastic vase and hands it over to Doris. Fozzie: Ta-Da! Doris: "Wow, Fozzie, you got me a plastic vase, thanks a bunch, I really love it." Fozzie: "I'm so thrilled you really love it, Doris." Doris: "And I also like your jokes as well." Fozzie: "So do I, we have everything in common." Kermit: "Well what do you know? Fozzie and Doris have everything perfectly good in common." Fozzie: "Why did the chicken cross the road? to get to the other side, wocka, wocka." Doris: "Why did the duck cross the road? 'cause the chicken took a vacation." Fozzie: "Now that's hilarious." Beauregard: "Hey, what do you know? Fozzie and Doris do have everything in common." Bean: "2 Bears in love with 1 another." Scooter: "At least Fozzie doesn't need to worry about being left alone any longer." Kermit: "So, Fozzie, Doris, how are things going with you guys?" Fozzie: "Oh pretty good, Kermit." Doris: "We've been dating 1 another for a couple of months and years from now." Gonzo: "And let's hope they don't break up with 1 another." Fade to another black screen........ End Production Credits Voice Performers Credits Matt Vogel as Kermit, Bean, Uncle Deadly, Floyd, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Constantine, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Robin and Camilla (voices) Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy and Fozzie (voices) Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Beauregard (voices) David Rudman as Scooter (voice) Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Doris (voice) Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Category:The Muppets season 2 episode transcripts Category:2018 Category:Muppet transcripts Category:Transcripts